


Don't Make Me Moan

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, M/M, Semi Public, Tumblr Prompt, bucky likes to tease steve, they can't wait to get home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: “D—-don’t make me moan, i don’t want anyone to catch us… ” Bucky gasped as he watched Steve get onto his knees in front of him.“Maybe you should have thought of that before you got me all riled up,” Steve smirked. “Did you think you could tease me, give me those smoldering looks, and not think I wouldn’t drag you to the nearest room baby boy?”





	Don't Make Me Moan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know I have others to update and I'm working on those. I'm also filling Tumblr Prompts so if anyone has a prompt come send it to me on Tumblr!

**“D—-don’t make me moan, i don’t want anyone to catch us… ”** Bucky gasped as he watched Steve get onto his knees in front of him.

 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you got me all riled up,” Steve smirked. “Did you think you could tease me, give me those smoldering looks, and not think I wouldn’t drag you to the nearest room baby boy?”

 

“Stevie,” Bucky whined, his face turning red.

 

“What baby boy? Need some relief?” Steve asked, wrapping a hand around Bucky’s cock once he had his pants and boxers down. “Want daddy to make you cum?”

 

Bucky breathed out a moan, louder than he meant to and slapped a hand over his mouth. 

 

He had to admit, there was something exciting about the possibility of being caught. All of their friends were just in the next room, drinking and laughing. 

 

“Come on baby, just let me make you feel good, nobody’s going to know.” Steve smirked, a mischievous look in his eye. 

 

“Please daddy.” Bucky breathed, looking down at him.

 

Steve stroked him, once, twice, before wrapping his lips around Bucky’s cock and swallowing him down. He bobbed his head slowly for a few moments before pulling his head back until only the tip was in Steve’s mouth. He moaned softly and sucked hard, knowing that Bucky liked that.

 

Bucky let his head fall back against the door with a soft thud. Steve knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy. He let his hand fall down, tangling into Steve’s hair as he bobbed his head.

 

Bucky found it hard not to thrust into Steve’s mouth.

 

“Fuck Stevie..” Bucky breathed. 

 

Steve pulled off, stroking Bucky’s cock, “What’s my name?”

 

Bucky flushed, groaning a bit, “Daddy, please. Let me fuck your face.” He said, opening his eyes to look down at Steve.

 

Steve bit his lip, unable to deny Bucky anything, especially that. “Anything you want baby.”

 

He took Bucky back into his mouth and relaxed his jaw. Bucky reached down, tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair and started to move his hips, pushing his cock further down Steve’s throat. Steve loved it.

 

He loved it when Bucky got a bit rough with him, loved the heavy feeling of Bucky’s cock in his mouth, and the way he tasted. Steve could never get enough of him. 

 

He grabbed Bucky’s hip with his left hand, pulling him closer as he slid his right hand down to his own cock. He made quick work of getting himself out of his pants and started to stroke himself in time with Bucky’s movements.

 

Bucky watched as he thrusted into Steve’s warm, wet mouth. He loved how Steve looked with his mouth wrapped around his cock. Bucky wholeheartedly believed that Steve was made for sucking cock, he just looked so good doing it. 

 

“O-oh, fuck” Bucky gasped as he felt himself get closer. He slapped his hand over his mouth, trying not to be too loud, he was still aware of their friends in the other room.

 

“Steve, daddy, I’m so close.” Bucky moaned.

 

Steve moaned around him, his grip on Bucky’s hip tightening. 

 

It didn’t take much longer before Bucky was spilling down Steve’s throat, trying to muffle a loud moan behind his hand. Steve followed shortly behind him.

 

Bucky pulled Steve up on his feet and kissed him roughly. “You’re a little shit but I love you.”

 

Steve smirked, “I love you too.”

 

They cleaned up and got themselves back in order before going back to the other room. As soon as they stepped in their friends all looked at them.

 

Sam smirked, raising an eyebrow, “I never wanted to know what Barnes sounded like in the thoughs of passion but I don’t think I’ll ever forget him moaning daddy.”

 

Bucky shook his head, his face aflamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://stuck-y-together.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
